Forgotten Illness
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: What's up with Ash? Why does he sleep so still? Misty pounders about love as Ash lies slwoly dying of a forgotten illness
1. You were once lively and awake....

When Ash is sick, is it just a cold, or is something more dangerous afoot?  
  
Disclaimer; Nothing I own, I own nothing, nothing is not owned by me, no nothing not owned etc, you get the picture.  
  
Warninhs; Ash and Misty love.  
  
Ash coughed loudly in his sleep. Tracy and Misty turn their heads worriedly in his direction. Ash had not been sleeping recently, and now he was, which worried them. He was often up late at night, cleaning his badges, training his Pokemon, or plotting how long it would take them to get to the next gym. Now it was Winter, and Ash had come down with an early Winter cold. Or was it?  
  
`Do you think he's O.K.?' said Misty to Tracy, anxiously `Yeah,' replied Tracy, `a cold won't get him down.........'  
  
`Pika chu pi pika ah!'  
  
`Yeah, he'll be fine!' Misty told the yellow electric type Pokemon. `I wish I could be sure of that myself,' Misty sadly thought to herself, watch Ash breath rasperly.  
  
`I used to like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breath by my side...........(lyrics-not mine)...............' whispered Misty, replacing the wet pad on Ash's head. He had developed a fever, and being out on the cold wasn't partially helping him.  
  
Tracy came back with wood for the fire. `How's he doing?' he asked, crouching down next to him.  
  
`Not good............'  
  
`He'll...........he'll be fine............'  
  
`No,' announced Misty, standing unsteadily, `he won't. Something's wrong for him to be like this...............we have to get him to a Pokemon centre.'  
  
`But, how? It may be more dangerous to move him!'  
  
`I know..............but we got to,' said Misty, crouching down again.  
  
How are they gonna move him? Give me ideas, because I am out, totally! 


	2. ......but now why do you sleep so still?

When Ash is sick, is it just a cold, or is something more dangerous afoot?  
  
Disclaimer; Nothing I own, I own nothing, nothing is not owned by me, no nothing not owned etc, you get the picture.  
  
Warnings; Ash and Misty love.  
  
`Pikachu,' groaned Ash, as he awakened from feverish dreams. His head hurt, and he felt like he had a massive hangover, but he stood up and felt around for his tradmark hat. To his surprise, Misty lay asleep next to him (No, not like THAT, pervets!).  
  
He sighed. All this fuss over a little cold. At that moment, Misty woke up, blinked sleepily, and then gasped as she noticed Ash.  
  
`Ash.........you should be resting.........'  
  
`Misty, ta, but I'm fine, really.............it's just a cold............'  
  
`I still think Nurse Joy should check you over.......'  
  
`Ok, but as long as it doesn't take long.......'  
  
Tracy came over as they debated, but settled the argument with, `Ash, your going to a Pokemon centre, and Misty, you are letting him continue when he is checked.'  
  
I know this is short, but I'm not sure how to make the next bit happen. I mean, I know WHAT'S going to happen, just not how! 


	3. Transportation

When Ash is sick, is it just a cold, or is something more dangerous afoot? Disclaimer; Nothing I own, I own nothing, nothing is not owned by me, no nothing not owned etc, you get the picture. Warnings; Ash and Misty love.  
  
Ash was glad Misty had given him the freedom to walk, but he wasn't, in a different way. He wanted to be carried by Charizard, but he was far away. He wanted to be held by Snorlax, but he was asleep. So, he just stumbled ahead, hoping Misty wouldn't notice him fighting with the virus inside. But Misty had, and she cried for him. 'Why won't he just admit he's ill?' she thought. 'Because he's a stubbon git,' a voice replied. 'Too true!' said a seconed. Misty sighed. These voices visited her everyday. Their names were; Love and Hate. One said to give in, and admit she loved him, the other, that if she was rejected, she could never love another. That put the fear of God into her, and she pretend to be just a 'friend'. She rounded the corner Ash had walked around a minute ago. He had insisted in going in front, as if to show strength. But now.......Misty stared at him. He lay, on the floor, unconcius. She ran to his side and called for Tracey. Together, they put up a tent and dragged him inside. Misty anixously bit her nails, waiting for news. But, suddenly, Tokapi started to glow, and hum. She held him(?) away for her body, terrified.  
  
Nani? Well, that was a bit short.....well, at least I've updated. I will make the chapters longer, I'm just a bit short of ideas at the moment......HELP! Sweatdrop I mean, I would love any help..... 


End file.
